A Wolf's Fable
by Shi The Eevee
Summary: A Beautiful wolf pack gos to war with a mysterious group of wolves that all seem to be the same. 1 of the pack members survive. Whisper tries hard to survive and soon makes many friends and prepares to fight to the death with a blood thirsty wolf looking to kill the Six Legendary Wolves.
1. Chapter 1 The She Wolf

**A Wolf's Fable**

**Chapter** 1

BANG! I started to see blood but I kept running. I just go a night without a hunter chasing me. BANG! BANG! Two more shoots they both missed. Then have already killed my family what do they want me for! I look up ahead. It's a dead end I looked around and jumped.

Oh pause for a second I didn't tell ya who I am. My name Whisper from the pack of the east.

I was the daughter of an alpha and my mother died a couple of weeks after I was born because she killed one goat to feed me and my brother Glace. My father didn't really like me. You see all he did was train train and train Glace almost to death so he ran away last month I haven't seen him since.

I looked up I saw a full moon. It's light shone on my like a spot light for myself. The wind blew around my face as I jumped it felt refreshingly good. I closed my eyes all of a sudden I was lifted by a really strong wind current and landed safely on the ground and I ran away. I could hear them coursing under there breaths and screeming stuff like "We'll get you you demon."Soon after I was sure I had lost them I fell over unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fire

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes and tried to get up I felt a horrible throbbing pain on my shoulder. I let out a yelp and just lied there. Soon I began to starve."Get up!" I thought to myself "GET UP!" Slowly by trembling I sat up. I looked at the sky then a booming thunder ran though the skies. Lightning flashed and I spun around away from the storm and ran.

The pain hurt even more and it started to bleed again. Then I hear a "ZAP!" I looked over to see the tree on fire. It started to spread rapidly though the trees. Up above I hear a strange noise. It wasn't thunder it was more of a screech. I looked up and flying high above my head the was a hawk with piercing yellow eyes and dark brown feathers with white speckles on its stomach. It looked at me and said "Use your power." I looked at it oddly and howled "What Powers?" It replied "Close your eyes and image what you want to do right now, then jump." I looked at him like he was mad and replied "You want me to jump now I might run in to a tree you know." The then said "Fine die I don't care."This made me furious so I closed my eyes and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sky

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 3

I felt the refreshing feeling again and I began to calm down. I opened my eyes. I was looking down but not really at the ground I saw a cloud. Then the cloud moved and I saw the woods on fire. I was FLYING. I was just about to howl my head off when I heard the hawk again. I looked over my shoulder and the hawk began to speak. "You know you are flying right?" I nodded instead of talking because if I talked I was worried I would scream at him and try to kill him. I waited a long while before I decided to talk. "Two things. One,who are you? Two,how do I land?" The hawk looked over and said "I thought you would never ask who I was."

"I am Scout the strongest and fastest bird in the land. Oh and to land do the same thing did before except you dive instead of jumping" I landed and fell over right when one of my paw touched the ground. "Your covered in blood so I can't see your pretty black coat. Come I know where there is a stream." I decided to follow him and there was a small but nice stream. Right away I jumped in and at the same time looked around for fish after I was washed I saw one a huge trout I jumped on it and caught it. Scout looked over and told me to rest right after I eat so I have energy so I obeyed.


	4. Chapter 4 Male Wolf

**A Wolf's Fable**

**Chapter 4**

When I awoke I saw Scout beside me holding a piece of thick meat. My eyes wide open now watching only the meat. Scout looked over and said "SHHHH!" I looked at him angry and almost got up when I heard what he was hearing. It was a faint howl.

It said "_Hello I wish for a friend. My pack is dead and I am from the pack of the North East_ I _protect all who answer this message. Thank You." _Right then I jumped to my feet and howled a message back to the wolf. "_Hi I am Whisper from the pack of the East I accept your offer please meet me. Follow my howl I am wounded from a shot in the shoulder. Thank You" _I waited a moment and then came a reply "_Ok don't worry I will come as fast as I can."_ I relaxed a little bit and I lied back down. Scout looked at me oddly and asked " Why do you want a male wolf on your side?" I replied "For help I know I have you and all but I was going to ask you if you want to teach me more about that flying thing I did yesterday." The bird nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 A Nice Visitor

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 5

The next day I heard a stick break in the bush I leaped to my feet Scout was gone. I growled and then I heard a gentle voice it said "Wait don't pounce. I am the wolf you called for to help protect you."

I lied back down and he walked out of the bushes. His eyes were a beautiful blue color and his coat was a light brown and I have to admit he was cute in a way I can't explain.


	6. Chapter 6 The Flame

**A Wolf's Fable**

**Chapter 6**

Blaez began "It was so fast but I can maybe tell you of my packs death. It was a sunny day and I was by the river bank playing with my sister, Ino. We were close we never left each others side. At the river bank I just happened to notice a tall wolf with blood red eyes. My sister looked in the diction I did and saw it to. It opened its big jaws and laughed with delight and said." "You weaklings look like a good appetizer!"My sister stood up and told me to run with her to get away but I was so angry I shouted back "I don't think you need it fatty!" He glared at me with a furious look on his face he lifted his paw and hit me against a tree. My sister couldn't watch so she ran off away from the west pack and strait to the east."

"I growled and that is when the incredible thing happened... I ran foward and made fire burn his tail! I didn't know how or what helped me do that but it shure did save me but when I went to see my family they were all on the ground dead. My sister was nowhere to be found though I never found her."


	7. Chapter 7 Prophecy

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 7

That night Blaze offered to hunt for food to give me energy. I watched him leave and then began to think. I wondered if he was like me with a power that is not normal to the common wolf. Then Scout came and said "So you finally meant Blaze..." I nodded and Scout continued. "I listened to the whole thing." Now shouting "How I couldn't see you I thought that you were hunting." Scout looked at me and said "Sorry about that but while Blane is gone lets practice your powers." I nodded and stood up. He began "Clearly you are the wind warrior." Right why I heard warrior I jumped to my feet and said " what do you mean warrior?"

Scout began "You see the prophecy says that there are 6 warriors and each have there own powers. The powers are wind,electrical,flame,earth,life,and water. Each power lead to each warrior to have attacks to use when they are in trouble. Like when the hunters were chasing you, didn't you jump and live a 12 foot jump wind's or when Blane used the flame's fire breath." I thought though what he just said and then noticed that I meant Scout after that. "How do you know so much about me?" Scout replied "You shall find out."


	8. Chapter 8 A Half Dead Wolf!

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 8

A few minuets later Blane comes back with a whole elk. I thank him and begin eating he starts to tear at the flesh to. I look up the moon light on his fur shined nicely in the light. I grinned to myself and continued eating.

"SNAP" I heard something in the bushes. I spun around to see who was there. Right then I saw a male wolf covered in blood,cuts. and bruises. He looks up then collapses on the ground in front of me. Looking down in wonder I pushed the wolf some meat for when he wakes up. The next morning he awakens and looks over at us and then looks at the meat. Blane began to talk "Are you gonna eat it or stare at it." The wolf looks up and says " You are giving me something?" I reply "Well yah you look half dead it looks like you need the energy." He yips with delight and starts to eat fast and I mean fast. When he finishes he looks at me and says "No one has ever given me anything like ever. Thanks!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Most Wanted Wolf

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 9

"So whats your back story to you covered in bloodand who are you?" asked Blane The red bloody wolf looked up and said "It all started when I was a pup. You see I was walking and I was attacked by a big greyish wolf I couldn't make out who it was so I just stared and tried to howl for help but no one came but I heard thunder and then lightning came down and shocked me and him I lived and he died...The pack alpha arrived right before the thunder knew about the legend and he didn't like it or belive it and any one who talks about it is to be killed...He knows I am part of it so he kicked me out of the pack when my mom convinced him not to kill me. As I grew up other wolves heard of what happened and tried to kill me as well. They say I am the most wanted wolf ever so I ran a far away as possible. Oh and my name is Jolt."

Wow I thought this wolf's back story is horrible compared to mine. He had fear in his eyes. We toke him to a small strem to wash of the blood on his coat. When he was finished his fur was a dark storm cloud grey and had a white muzzle.


	10. Chapter 10 The NIghtmare

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 10

Next thing I new I was walking in a foggy forest try to get my way around and then there stood a huge wolf to times my size. I stared at him and almost had a heart attack. He was black lick me but half of his face was shielded with a silver mask and his eyes were yellow like gold. His voice was deep like a old mans but a hundred times more scary. Next thing I see is his eyes turn red. Then I heard Scouts voice and it said "Wake Up!"

Next thing I know I was lying next to Scout and Blane (I kinda like being next to Blane.) Blane was looking at me nervously and so was Scout. Scout began "Follow me I need to talk to you privately? I nodded and followed "Nightmares that's it I said right away." He look at me and says "I know but I need to and on to that I know that you dreamed of Lord Chan aka A black wolf with half his face covered." I nodded and said "How did you know."


	11. Chapter 11 Lord Chan and Death

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 11

Scout began "Well that is Lord Chan and he is part of the legend of you and you friend over there...The story says all the wolves with the 6 elements will come together and fight off the evil and the strongest one will kill Lord Chan...It also says 3 of the 6 wolves will survive the war...I'm sorry about not telling you earlier." I looked at him with disbelief and began to cry and said "What if that's me or Blaze!" I was shouting now. " Why what if others come and I become great friends with them why are legends have to always have deaths! Also if Blaze dies I die to!" Next thing I know I was running away over to Blaze I wanted to tell him but when I got there he was gone. I look over at Jolt and ask "Where is Blaze!" Jolt looked up and said "Whats going on are there hunters or something?" I then looked over because I head a voice from the bushes.

It was just Blaze he had killed a rabbit. I looked at him with relief and lied down to tell them the legned.


	12. Chapter 12 The Cave

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 12

That night we started to leave where we were and went in search of a new home to protect us. We didn't really talk we seemed to be all thinking to ourselves. Scout was above us he was humming a tune that I knew just couldn't really remember. I went back just thinking then Jolt said some thing "Umm I just wanted to say that I know where there is a cave we can sleep at up ahead." "Really?!" I tried saying cheerfully "How did you know?" asked Blaze. Jolt replied "Well if you are on the run all the time you want to hide and you are always looking for new places so your safe." Me and Blaze looked at him proudly and carried on with our journey.

When we got to the cave it was quite and peaceful all you could hear were birds and the wind. Blaze went hunting with Jolt and I was left alone. I lied in the cave when I heard a voice it said "You dare say a thing right now I will kill you." I tried to run but there were vines tied around my feet and couldn't move at all


	13. Chapter 13 Sister?

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 13

The voice began to laugh and said "Well you cant escape this problem can you!" I looked in to the shadows I couldn't see who or what it was. I felt the vines move or grow or something. It was moving up my leg and started to wrap around my body. I started to suffocate when I heard Blaze's voice he said "Let her go now or ill..." I wanted to turn around and see him but I couldn't. "Or you'll what?!" shouted the voice.

Next thing I know I saw a light coming from behind me and it got brighter and bright till all of a sudden I saw the thing in the shadows. "Ino!" shouted Blaze. Blaze rushed over to the almost silver looking wolf and the vines fell off of me and I was able to move again. Jolt walked in with 3 rabbits and said "Hey Blaze, While you were gone I caught another rabbit...Who is She!" almost howling with excitement. Jolt looked at her with such a loving for her his tail was up so strait that it could hold a boulder at it's tip. Blaze began "This is my sister Ino."


	14. Chapter 14 The Vines

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 14

"Well" began Jolt walking over to Ino "It is a wonderful to meet you Ms. Ino." I rolled my eyes and Blaze began to speak "Any way, Ino, I didn't know you had a power like that!" Ino replied "Well ofter the wolf attacked you I ran and there was more then one wolf but they all looked exactly alike and they had the same voice and one jumped on top of me and pined me down...Next thing I know I looked up and the tree branched were growing longer and longer with every enemy coming. Then all of a sudden the branches picked up the wolf on top of me and threw it...So how did you learn to breath fire?"

Blaze told her what happened while she was gone and asked her if she wanted to join our pack. Then a thought went though my mind and it was. _Who are the alphas of the pack? _My mind went blank for a moment. I said I was going to take a walk and headed for the exit. The question rang though my head over and over. Yet I couldn't find an answer. I forgot about it after a while and started heading back to the cave.


	15. Chapter 15 Special Length Chapter

A Wolf's Fable

Chapter 15

Special Length Chapter

When I got back every one was asleep and the moonlight shone on Blaze like a stage light. I looked at him and smiled kindly and lied down close to him but not touching him I was to shy to. I looked outside of the cave and saw the mountains and forest. When you looked up you could see billions of stars. I began to remember when I was a pup my mom would look up and tell my silly stories of her past. A few minuets later Jolt woke up and looked over at me with panic and his eyes and shouted "GET AWAY! Oh it was just a dream..." I gave him a glance and said "Go back to sleep it's all right." Scout was awake and began speaking "Wait don't go to sleep. Tell me what your dream was about..." Jolt began..

"Well we were all in here and it was just becoming dawn and the only one who was asleep was Ino. Then these wolves that all looked the same came in and kidnapped Ino and Whisper." My eyes where bigger then ever. Jolt continued "Then the cave started to collapse and a rock fell on Blazes head and he was knocked out then I got a rock to my head to. We were both knocked out and rolled out of the cave...and a wolf tackled me." Scout looked up and said "One of the powers of the lightning wolf is to see the future..."

Next thing I know it's dawn and Blaze starts to wake up and those wolves appear and just like Jolt said I was kidnapped and this is how...A wolf came up and pounced at me and pined me to a wall we were both on our hind legs. I looked to my left and see Blaze fighting the other wolves and to my right I see Ino half asleep pined to the same wall. Next I was pushed by the wolf in to the wall and almost knocked me out. He did it again and I was out. Every thing went black...


	16. Chapter 16 Blaze's Panic

A Wolf's Fabel

Chapter 16

Blaze's point of view

Blaze woke up covered in snow. He leaped up and started to look for Jolt. He found him under a tree a little ways away from where he was. Jolt looked up and said "Well look who finally woke up." Blaze looked at him and asked "How long have I been out." Jolt looked up and said " Up and said "About 2 days or so..." Blaze almost had a heart attack and started yelling in panic. "What do you mean and where is my sister and Whisper." Jolt tried to calm him down and said "Look, we will be alright and we will find them and we will survive. Now relax you have a wound on your head." Blaze fell asleep

But blaze didn't know was the on the left side of Jolt's stomach was a huge gash the has stopped bleeding but hurt like crazy. His when ever he moved. He howled in pain when he laid down and growled when he walked. after an hour he got over the pain and he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Death's Door

**A Wolf's Fable**

**Chapter 17**

I couldn't move the only thing I could move was my poor head wait not even I just slid my head across the ground. To my right was Ino, she was not her light gray color instead a red velvet color because of the blood covering her body. I looked to my left and saw to wolves almost Identical. Both white wolves the only difference was that the eye colors the one closest to me had brown eyes and the other had blue gray colored eyes. The one with brown looked at me and said "You're Whisper, correct?" I was surprised that she knew my name but I showed no emotion what so ever and growled "How do you know my name, who are you, and where am I?" she replied "He told me ..." She looked at the wolf next to her and continued " I am Mollie and he is Sin. According to him we are at this place called 死の扉 in Japanese but in English it is called Death Door."

"Death's Door..." I repeated "How Does he know all of this?" She looked at him and sighed "Long story...We Have been here for a very long time that I stopped counting." I looked at her and said "Please tell me how you and your brother know me and can you help me and my friend get out of here." Right before she could answer the wolf named Sin looked at me and said "I know you because I am the psychic warrior from the legend that Scout told you and my sister here is the water warrior and we have been here for almost a year. We have been surviving here only eating bugs and small rodents water wasn't to hard to get when you have a water warrior and yes we will help bust you out of here."


	18. Chapter 18 The plan

**A Wolf's Fable**

**Chapter 17**

I couldn't move the only thing I could move was my poor head wait, not even I just slid my head across the ground. To my right was Ino, she was not her light gray color instead a red velvet color because of the blood covering her body. I looked to my left and saw to wolves almost Identical. Both white wolves the only difference was that the eye colors the one closest to me had brown eyes and the other had blue-gray colored eyes. The one with brown looked at me and said "You're Whisper, correct?" I was surprised that she knew my name but I showed no emotion what so ever and growled "How do you know my name, who are you, and where am I?" she replied "He told me ..." She looked at the wolf next to her and continued " I am Mollie and he is Sin. According to him we are at this place called 死の扉 in Japanese but in English it is called Death Door."

"Death's Door..." I repeated "How Does he know all of this?" She looked at him and sighed, "Long story...We Have been here for a very long time that I stopped counting." I looked at her and said "Please tell me how you and your brother know me and can you help me and my friend get out of here." Right before she could answer the wolf named Sin looked at me and said "I know you because I am the psychic warrior from the legend that Scout told you and my sister here is the water warrior and we have been here for almost a year. We have been surviving here only eating bugs and small rodents water wasn't to hard to get when you have a water warrior and yes we will help bust you out of here."


End file.
